Camp Minor Hero's
by thisiscorinth
Summary: Not an SYOC, but I do need characters, i am no longer excepting OCs-*closed*-! The minor gods are tired of their children being underestimated. So naturally they build a camp for them.Read the stories of CAMP MINOR HERO! Flames are for s'mores.
1. Chapter 1

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK I AM GWEN DAUGHTER OF ARCUS WHO LET ME HAVE THE IDEA AND TITLE! THANKS GWEN!**

**CAMP MINOR HEROES**

**PROLOGUE:**

Have you ever wondered how all the minor gods children could all fit in the Hermes cabin? Why they never seemed to see they're parents or hear from them? Have you ever wondered if the ancient laws that bind the Olympians bind the minor gods? Do you know why I'm talking like some corny TV announcer?

Well, I can answer all the questions. Except for the last one. I don't know why I talked like that. But to answer all the other questions I'm going to start this story like all others. With a glance into the past.

_It all started long ago…_

The minor gods were never worshipped much, and they really didn't have much recognition in the camp, all their children where crammed into the Hermes cabin! That wasn't fair, and the minor gods had an idea how to fix it.

They started their own camp. They never let the Olympians know, I mean, what's the point!? The camp was as far from New York and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. Other wise known as…Iowa the place no one from the camps seemed to go.

Sileni, a race of elder satyrs (the race before them…not old ones) would go out and find the children of minor gods and Pholus was the leader of camp. At certain points, Satyrs found the children first, thus getting them over to camp half-blood.

Though monsters attacked them too, the monsters were usually lesser monsters and attacked later in life, around 14. But, it didn't matter to the kids, considering the ancient laws bind the minor gods much looser than they do the Olympians, meaning they could visit their children and pay them more attention.

Even when Percy defeated the Titans and got the minor gods recognition, camp Minor Heroes was still being used.

And it's used to this day.

**HEY GUYS, ITS KINDA SHORT BUT HEY, GOTTA LOVE PROLOGUES!**

**ALSO AS I SAID IN THE SUMMARY I DO NEED CHARACTERS. THIS IS NOT A SYOC! I AM SIMPLY SAYING THAT I NEED CHARACTERS, AND THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE THEIR NAME(I'D PREFER ORIGANAL)~ **

**GENDER~ **

**PARENT(MINOR GOD)~, **

**MORTAL FAMILY(IF ONE) ~**

**APPEARANCE (HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) ~ **

**POWERS/SKILLS~ **

**PERSONALITY(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)~ **

**HISTORY~**

** ROMANCE(IF ONE)~**

** WEAPON~ **

**STRENGTHS~ **

**WEAKNESSES~ **

**FATAL FLAW(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)~ **

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD~**

**PLEASE NO SUPER POWERFUL BEINGS!Also, I don't know how many characters I need, but I know its a lot considering I need a whole camp**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE ARE ALL MY OCS! AND JUST TO CLEAR IT UP, THESE ARE MY CHARACTER PROFILES, AND THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AFTER THIS WILL BE ME INTRODUCING MOST OF THESE JUST SAYING, THIS IS A CHARACTER PROFILE THING, MEANING ITS TECHNICALLY A CHAPTER.**

**CAMP MINOR HEROES OCS**

**0C 1 FROM RENEGADE~**

**NAME** Remi Torborn

**GENDER** Male

**PARENT** Vidar, God of Stealth

**MORTAL FAMILY** Mary Torborn

**APPEARANCE** (HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) Spiky windswept hair that reaches the bottom of his head with bangs that almost block his eyes. Black hair, tan skin, green eyes. He always wears like a cameo shirt and a black vest. Denim jeans and black Converse

**POWERS/SKILLS** Can disappear completely when no one is looking. He can't be seen easily. Can kill silently.

**PERSONALITY (THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)** He's very quiet due to him always hiding in the darkness; he isn't used to people and is sarcastic. He doesn't like loud noises. He talks back to people who are angry with him and He's very rude because he, as I said, is not used to people. He keeps saying to himself that he doesn't need anybody but himself

**HISTORY** Like every normal demigod. Weird thing happen to him and he gets kicked out of school multiple times. The reason he always hides because he's not sure if people will accept him.

**ROMANCE** (IF ONE) None.

**WEAPON** A black dagger made out of ebony.

**STRENGTHS** Being stealthy and silent can kill people quickly.

**WEAKNESSES** Not used to light, prefers being away from people.

**FATAL FLAW** (IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY) he keeps saying that he doesn't need anybody but himself.

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD** negative.

OC 2 MY OC

**NAME** Hillary Alcina

**GENDER** female

**GODLY PARENT **Cybele, magna mater in Roman, Greek goddess of Nature, wild animals, mountains and fertility

**MORTAL FAMILY **none Dad died

**APPEARANCE **hair- earthy brown, a lot like dirt except, well, clean. Eyes-bright green that's kind of like grass. Clothes- t-shirts with funny logos and lots of colors, jeans or basketball shorts, black and silver running shoes and occasionally ear buds. 5'1

**POWER/SKILLS **can talk to wild animals and is able to identify all plants/animals/trees and facts about them. Best with lions and hawks.

**PERSONALITY **Helps any animal in need or strays. Loves to joke around and very happy go lucky and outgoing. Hillary likes to annoy people, friends, gods, enemies, everyone. Doesn't care about looks. Very immature and laughs at a lot of things. Doesn't start fights, but once she's in a fight she fights bloodily and very amazingly. Always compares people to characters from books, whether it's their personality name or anything else. She loves to run bike skate or anything that has moving in it.

**HISTORY **Considers herself somewhat lucky since her father died before she got to know him when she was 6 so she ran away, not wanting to go to an orphanage or foster home. She lived on her own, sometimes with animals for company and stole food and clothes or when lazy 'dumpster dived' as she called it where she went into a dumpster and got what she could from there. She lived like this until she was 10 when she ran into another girl on the run named Arden in Chicago when Arden tried to stop her from stealing from a local some talking Jessie found out Arden was a demi god too. They lived together for year at Ardens house. When was Hillary 11 though she ran away because she hated having to depend on them so heavily and felt like she was a burden and didn't like the looks of pity she got. Hillary had been good friends with Arden though so they kept in touch by sending each other letters or iris Hillary met Alisa and Shane a few moths after running away from Ardens house. Hillary, Shane and Alisa lived on the run for 2 years before a Sileni found them. Hillary sent a letter to Arden asking her to come to camp.

**ROMANCE **Mike has a crush on her, but she's oblivious.

**WEAPON **bow and arrow, hunting knives and throwing daggers.

**STRENGTHS **hunting, walking quietly, stealing, nature related things, stealth, and persistence

**WEAKNESSES **can't resist helping anyone or anything in trouble or danger, if you offend her families she will get you back (pranks XD) no matter what.

**FATAL FLAW/WORST CUALITIE **too trusting

**ANYTHING I MISSED/WANT TO ADD**

OC 3 SAVETHENARGELS

**NAME: **Arden Zielinski

**GENDER: **Female

**GODLY PARENT: **Hecate, goddess of magic

**MORTAL FAMILY: **Nathan Zielinski, father, Aishu, American Eskimo (Miniture)

**APPEARANCE: **Curly, blondish-brown hair with blue and purple streaks, dark chocolate brown eyes, 5'8, wears T-shirts with logos, jeans, boots/sneakers/flip flops, Catholic braclet found in dressing room at Macy's.5'7

**POWERS/SKILLS: **Transfiguration, charms, can change apperance for short periods of time,

**PERSONALITY: **Loves magic, Algrabra, Asian food, frozen yogurt, writing on her laptop, and the Divergent Trilogy. She is wild and crazy. She is very funny and people say she is always happy. But her happiness is her armor. She really is an introvert and trusts very few people. She also is very sensitive when people insult her and she cries about it, but hides it. She also is pretty secretive about her private life.

**HISTORY: **She was born and raised in Chicago by her dad, in the community of Lakeview. She got her first magic book when she was six from her mother, and learned about her, and started her magical training. She fended herself from monsters by either disguising herself as mutiple people to confuse monsters, or turn them into dog biscuits, to feed to Aishu, when she got him when she was nine. She was bullied a lot when she was younger because of her sensitivity and how she was smart and it causes outbursts of uncontroled magic. She met Hillary when she was ten, and Hillary lived with her for a year, then left. Two years later of her and Hillary sending letters she got a letter from Hillary to go and join her at Camp Minor Heros. She went because Camp Minor Heros was a place where she could rebuild herself.

**ROMANCE: **None, but is comfortable around boys and is able to flirt.

**WEAPON: **Set of 10 throwing knives, which all turn into one dagger and shrink so can be portable. Knives also come back to her when she summons them.

**STRENGTHS: **Skills in Magic, Fast thinker, Very athetic.

**WEAKNESSES/FATAL FLAW: **Secretive, Perfectionist, and has uncontroled outbursts of magic.

OC 4 FROM CRAZYPEANUTATTACK

**NAME**~ Shane Rowan Jacobsen

**GENDER**~Male

**PARENT**(MINOR GOD)~Eros(Cupid) I'm not sure if Eros is Cupid, but his dad is Cupid for sure

**MORTAL FAMILY**(IF ONE) ~His mom was an ex-Hollywood black book holder(she arranged prostitues god this is rated K maybe something else?) and was killed when he was 13 in a drug bust, after two years of him being at camp so he had a place to go. Okay relationship, no other family.

**APPEARANCE** (HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) ~He's vaguely Hispanic with bronze hair and light green eyes and he has insane charisma and is the sexiest boy you've ever seen. Six-pack, golden skin.

**POWERS/SKILLS**~He is amazing with spears and such long polearms. Also quite good at archery and has a quiver of love arrows but he hasn't used them yet.

**PERSONALITY**(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)~Outwardly he seem easy-going and fun but inside he's kind of broken. His mother was good to him, but growing up in the back alleys of Hollywood was not. He misses his mother dearly, but what hurts him even more is that he's glad she died so he doesn't have to go back. When you first meet him, you don't see the darker part of him, but you definetly(I have no idea how to spell that word) fall in love with him. Also sexy, but complete gentlemen, usually. Likes to tease people. Sorry if that is too... Vulgar, but Cupid is the god of sex;)

**HISTORY**~see above. He was found by his satyr, Lionel or Lio, when Lio was pretending to be a papparazzi for Miley Cyrus. Shane was hiding in a back alley as usual, ten years old but already quite tall and muscular. Lio smelled him and told his mother, who was in Italy doing stuff, and they left to camp, and Shane has stayed there since, going to his mother a week at a time when she wanted him/major holidays. His mom died when he was 13, he's now 16 and rocking it.

**ROMANCE**(IF ONE)~heck ya, with Alisa

**WEAPON**~spear Erotica and arrows of love from his dad

**STRENGTHS**~physically strong, goodish at swimming, charismatic, funny,

**WEAKNESSES**~ closed about past, since he probably witnessed a lot of illegal stuff. Also a bit egotistic or over-teasing and moody

**FATAL FLAW**(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)~ Too dependent, which is why he took his mother's death so hard. He is currently depending extremely heavily on his girlfriend Alisa, who is beginning to crack:(

OC 5 ALSO FROM CRAZYPEANUTATTACK

**NAME~** Alisa Duval (Uh-Leee-suh)  
Often teased because she doesn't have a middle name by Shane

**GENDER**~girl

**PARENT(MINOR GOD)**~Terpsichore, muse of dance

**MORTAL FAMILY(IF ONE)**~Her father is a hip hop teacher who remarried twice, once before Alisa and once after so she has like a million siblings(6 sisters, 7 brothers) all of whom are pretty good at dancing. Dad is currently single an dating, and is very successful

**APPEARANCE (HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-)**~Light skin with few freckled on nose and cheeks, tramp stamp tatoo of music note, dark, perpetually tangled hair, super lithe. Graceful. Like to wear flowy dresses and shorts. Almost like a dryad, but she blushes a lot.

**POWERS/SKILLS**~ She can persuade you to dance till you drop. Not too bad with hunting knives and such, but bad with swird cuz she doesn't have much arm stregnth

**PERSONALITY(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)**~Conservative but always polite unless you ** her off, in which case she insults you in a quiet smirky manner which is almost worse. Bubbly with her friends, and very good to her boyfriend, though she has snapped a couple times. Sophisticated, but can have fun

**HISTORY**~ born as 7th in the family, danced sinced she could walk. She learned about her momma when she was 12, met Shane the same year and they courted. She has grown strained from her family since she is never home during holidays but stays with them during school time. Now 16 and happy. Wants to inherit the family dance studio.

**ROMANCE(IF ONE)**~Shane! And they may seen like the perfect couple but they have plenty of problems

**WEAPON**~about 6 hidden hunting daggers, all curved gracefully in different ways.

**STRENGTHS**~great stamina, graceful, optimistic, good aim, loyal, mentally strong

**WEAKNESSES**~cracking under Shane's dependence (after two years) never suggests the worst so it is often overlooked, not very strong

**FATAL FLAW(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)**~ extreme optimism

OC 6 FROM STORM229

**Name:**Michael Triton Jenner (he likes to be called Mike)

**Gender:**Male

**Godly Parent:**Triton (god of ships and prince of Atlantis)

**Mortal Parent:**Nellie Jenner

**Eyes:**Bright sea green eyes

**Hair:**Slightly wavy surfer boy blonde hair that he lets fall down to just above his eyes

**Skin Tone:**Very tanned because he spends a lot of time on the beach

**Body:**Around 5'3" in height, with lots of muscles (but not too bulky) and an athletic body.

**Clothes:**V necks or t shirts ranging from white, green, blue or grey. Green or blue Hawaiin shorts with green or blue Nike shoes.

**Powers/Skills:**He can control water (he can't create mini hurricanes or earthquakes like Percy though) and he can navigate any boat or ship with just his mind. He can also talk to sea creatures.

**Personality:**He's a very fun, sweet and charming guy that has people lining up to be his friend. He just looks so open to anyone. What annoys him most is that girls drool over his muscles and athletic body. He hates girls that judge him for his looks and doesn't spare them a second glance. Michael doesn't judge people by their looks either. He doesn't care if the person is ugly or disgusting, as long as they have a good heart, he's their friend. The person he's working on to become his friend is Storm. He can sense that she could be a kind person if she wants to, but he can't seem to break her outer wall that surrounds her. From his observations, only Gracie, her best friend can. So he's trying to work on becoming Storm's friend.

**History:**He lived in California till he was about 14. His mother Nellie loved bringing him to the beach and letting him surf. She said that the beach reminded her of his father, who "disappeared" after Mike was born. He never resented his dad, just wished that he could be part of this happy two-people family. When he turned 14, a giant squid told him to find Camp Minor Heroes and that there he would find out about his father. Mike told his mother and she took him all the way to the Camp. They still keep in touch by Iris Messaging.

**Romance**: has a crush on Hillary, who's oblivious

**Weapons**: A thick, silver bracelet that gives him a trident. The trident is special because no one else has a trident in Camp. It is Blue-green in colour and increases his power over water by a lot when he uses it. The bracelet always returns on his wrist and is a gift from his father Triton.

**Strengths:**Using his trident and sword, control over water, navigating boats, making new friends, swimming

**Weaknesses:**Airplanes (make him sick so he has to eat pills before getting on the plane), Running (he prefers swimming by far)

**Fatal flaw:**He's too nice and is always willing to give anybody a second chance. That means that he is easily tricked into believing someone. He just wants to be everybody's friend too much.

**Anything else**: He's currently 13 and He really wants to be Storm's friend (nothing else of course) and will do anything to gain her trust

OC 7 FROM STORM229

**Name:**Storm Charlotte Weisman (If you call her anything even related to Charlotte, you'll find yourself with two daggers at your neck. She is called Storm)

**Gender:**Female

**Parent (minor god):**Khione, goddess of snow

**Mortal Family:**She killed her own father, Blake Weisman and has been on the run until she arrived at Camp Minor Heroes

**Appearance:**She has wavy dark brown hair that reaches her back and sapphire blue eyes with white dots inside them that swirl around like a miniature blizzard. She is quite pale, but not too pale to be considered sickly. She wears white, blue or green t shirts or tank tops when it's cold or hot because she is immune to the cold. She wears skinny jeans with white Converse most of the time. On her right cheek, she has a scar from her father who whipped her because she didn't wash the dishes.

**Powers/Skills:**She can create blizzards and can make it snow anywhere. She can also freeze anything. Liquids are easy to freeze but solid objects require much more concentration and drain a lot of energy if she uses it too much.

**Personality:**She has a cold and unbending personality like her mother. She hates fire users so to defend herself against them, she mastered the use of her twin daggers she named Blizzard and Hailstorm that were a gift from her mother, Khione. She has a cold heart and does not trust anyone easily so she is wary of the people around her, afraid that they would betray her. Storm is not very sociable and does not have many friends, apart from the people who understand why she acts very indifferent. She does not pity and thinks that being pitied is absolutely disgusting. She is sarcastic and was a witty comeback to those who speak back to her, so people tend to stay away from her a lot.

**History:**Storm's life was pretty normal until she was 9. Her father treated her with utmost kindness. But when she turned 10, her father started abusing her and whipping her and threatening her if she told anyone, then he would kill her. Storm put up with all this up till when she turned 14, and her father also whipped her best friend for bringing Storm back home late. She became so furious that she created a large blizzard so strong that she froze her father and he died from it due to hypothermia. That night, she prayed to her mother to show her where to go and her mother lead her to Camp Minor Heroes. She's been here ever since. Her name used to be Charlotte, but she changed it to her middle name and chose the name Storm for herself.

**Romance: **Noah strongstorm

**Weapon:**Twin daggers called Blizzard and Hailstorm. They were given to her by her mother on the night that she killed her father (accidentally but she does regret it sometimes) to protect berself from any monsters. They are in the form of two silver rings, one with Blizzard engraved on it and one with Hailstorm engraved on it. The writing is in Ancient Greek. She can never lose those two rings because they always reappear on her fingers.

**Strengths:**Cold places (they boost her powers), creating blizzards, sparring with her twin daggers, insulting people and running (did I mentions she's very sporty?)

**Weaknesses:**Hot places and fire(they make her feel queasy), making friends and trusting people

**Fatal flaw:**Holding grudges. If you betray her or do something bad to her, she will never forget or forgive and will hold it against you when she has the chance.

**Anything else:**She's 16 and she does feel some guilt for killing her father, but she's glad he isn't there to torture her anymore. She loves her mother a BODY~5'8" with a lean, athletic body because she likes running a lot. She's quite curvy.

OC 8 FROM THEHOFF

**Name:**Noah strongstorm

**GENDER~**male

**PARENT(MINOR GOD)~**, Nike

**MORTAL FAMILY(IF ONE)**~ he has his dad jon strongstorm

**APPEARANCE**(HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) ~ black hair short (imagine christian bales hair in batman movies), teal colored eyes, 6'3, lightly tanned skin, muscular large upper body but well muscled legs, has a hour glass tattoo on his back, has a X shaped scar in the middle of his chest, he has alot of cuts and scars over his body from many fights and monster attacks he gets into. Camp Clothes: camp t shirt, cargo shorts, and different colored rebook zigs every day. Normal Clothes: different colored v-necks, cargo shorts, and different colored Reebok zigs each day, He wears whatever is required for formal parties. He wears white boxers to sleep and wears blue swim trunks when swimming

**POWERS/SKILLS~**can influence battles,competitions, and arguments, also a great painter

**PERSONALITY**(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)~ he is a carefree, sarcastic humored, funny, smart, battle torn, emotionally scared guy. When hes near friends he loves to chat and play pranks, the same with strangers but he talks less.

**HISTORY~**when he was 15 his dad was attacked by a giant which paralyzed him from the waste down. Noah was confused so his dad told him about the greek gods and how there real which explains what Noah saw. His dad told him who his mother was and that there was a day something like this would happen so Nike told his father where the camp was since (luckily) Noah lives in new York it was a short drive and Noah arrived at camp and stays there year round

**ROMANCE**(IF ONE)~ Storm

**WEAPON~**celestial bronze scimitar

**STRENGTHS~**ground fighting, forging, any competions because of his mother

**WEAKNESSES**~ archery, air combat

**FATAL FLAW**(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)~ personal loyalty

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD**~ he Is 16 years old

OC 9 FROM storm229

**Name:**Gracie Dawn Veitenheimer

**Gender:**Female

**Godly Parent:**Eos (goddess of dawn and sister of Helios)

**Mortal Parent:**Christopher Veitenheimer

**Eyes:**Pale blue eyes with streaks of very pale yellow and pink (how the sky looks at dawn)

**Hair:**Long, honey blonde hair in princess curls that reaches past her shoulders

**Skin tone:**Fair and not too tanned

**Clothes:**She likes wearing t shirts with warm colours like brown, red, yellow, orange and pink. At camp she just wears different coloured denim shorts. When outside, she wears the t shirts I mentioned above, with stretchy jeans and red ankle high Converse. She wears her Converse everywhere she goes.

**Powers/Skills:**She can make fire, and when she concentrates on one thing long enough, it starts smoking and burns, she usually just prefers throwing fire balls at the object. She is also immune to fire. (Is that powerful enough for Cassiel?)

**Personality:**Gracie is usually a very quiet girl and only talks when she wants to. She emits a warm aura so people like talking to her because they think she's nice and homely. She is a very good listener and is known as "The quiet listener" at camp. Surprisingly, she is best friends with the coldest girl in camp, Storm Weismann (my other OC) even though she controls fire and fire and snow are literally enemies. She can be funny and kind towards her close friends, but she clams up when he meets strangers.

**History:**Gracie had a very average life. Go to school, get bullied for having weird eyes. Don't talk back to the bullies and stay quiet. One day, on her 13th birthday, she was going to blow out the candles, when a dracnae appeared at her house. She tried to fend them away and that's when she discovered her power over fire. Her father, Christopher explained that her mother was a Greek goddess Eos and that there was a safe camp for children of Minor Gods and Godesses. Since then she has lived in Camo Minor Heroes and occasionally visits her father.

**Romance:**Cassiel Raphello

**Weapon:**A 2 and a half foot long Celestial bronze sword. The blade is shaped like a flame and the word "Dawn" is engraved on it in Ancient Greek. This was given to her on her 15th birthday from her mother Eos. She may be quiet, but she's a great sword fighter and a formidable opponent.

**Strengths:**Sword fighting, using fire, not talking, listening to people, running (with Storm)

**Weaknesses:**Snow (she hates the cold because it makes her queasy, like Storm is when it's hot), Socialising, talking and swimming (she doesn't like water much)

**Fatal flaw:**Loyalty. Since she doesn't have too many friends, she protects them with everything she has and that could lead to her injury

**Anything else:** She and Storm are the unlikeliest of friends, since one is fire and one is snow, but Gracie likes listening to her about her past and they understand each other very well. Gracie is about to turn 16.

OC 10 FROM OWL N' TRIDENT

**Name:**(Uh sorry, but what original? Anyways...) Cassiel Raphello

**Gender:**Male

**Godly Parent:**Kratos, personification of strength and power (is this okay?)

**Mortal Family:**Mother- Leonarda Raphello, a wrestler.

**APPEARANCE**  
HAIR: Straight jet-black hair  
SKIN TONE: Pale  
CLOTHES: Camp T-Shirt (is there any? If not, a red t-shirt with a bull on it) with jeans. Wears hoodies in winter.  
MARKS/TATTOOS/FRECKLES/WARTS: Scars on hands from battles

**POWERS/SKILLS**~Summon inhuman strength every now and then.

**PERSONALITY**(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)~ Cassiel is loud and rowdy, can be boastful sometimes. He likes to be in charge and likes to boss people around. He can be annoying sometimes and uses strength to do everything. As seen, he does not use his wits and therefore is a slow thinker. People generally dislike him. Cassiel hates shame and always blames other when something goes wrong. However, some of his good traits are: He never gives up easily, and in some circumstances, can lay down his life in order to accomplish tasks. He is also trustworthy and tries his best in everything, in order to look powerful and stuff. (is this descriptive enough?)

**HISTORY**~Cassiel's mom never knew that Cassiel was a demigod. She observed Cassiel's powers, though, and sent him to his uncle's, Uncle Sileni, which is actually a satyr from Camp Minor Gods. Then Sileni sent him to camp, assuring his mother that everything will be fine.

**ROMANCE(IF ONE)**~ Gracie

**WEAPON~**Sword

**STRENGTHS~**Strength and accuracy

**WEAKNESSES~**Strategy.

**FATAL FLAW**(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)~Overwhelming pride.

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD~ **  
Favourites:  
Food~ Froyo  
Colour~ Red

OC 11 FROM SHUR'TAGUL DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS

**NAME(**I'D PREFER ORIGANAL) Nanseera Olivia Blake. She prefers to go by Seera (Sear-Ahh)

**GENDER** Female. Duh

**PARENT**(MINOR GOD), Ariadne, goddess of mazes.

**MORTAL FAMILY**(IF ONE) Orphan

**APPEARANCE**A(HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) Average height. She has white blond hair with black and red streaks. She has red eyes (it's actually a curse so she is blind. I mean like blood red eyes.) She never wears shoes so she can sense where she is going and she never wears the color pink.

**POWERS/SKILLS** She can always sense where she is going. She also can make people become lost.

**PERSONALITY**(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!) She is super hyper at night but you don't want to be the one to wake her up. Also, if you mention that she's blind, she will beat you up. Hard.

**HISTORY** She grew up in a poor orphanage since her father didn't want to deal with a blind child.

**ROMANCE**(IF ONE)Choose one of the male characters.

**WEAPON**Bow and arrow. The quiver is enchanted to never run out of arrows.

**STRENGTHS** She can see where she's going, even if blindfolded. She also is really good with a lacrosse stick. I think somebody in the story should learn that the hard way.

**WEAKNESSES** she breaks down if anybody mentions her vision. After beating the crap out of them, of course.

**FATAL FLAW**(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY) She is really easily angered.

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD** SHE IS AWESOME!

OC 12 from storm229

**Name:** Shanna Luna Henderson (she likes to be called Shan, Lu or Luna. Just not Lulu)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16

**Godly parent:** Selene (godess of the moon and sister of Helios and Eos. So technically she is Gracie's cousin if the gods had DNA

**Mortal Parent:** Abraham Henderson

**Eyes:** Midnight blue eyes with a small white crescent moon in each eye if you look closely. In the dark, the crescent moon in her eyes glow slightly.

**Hair:** Dark brown, almost black slightly wavy hair that almost reaches the waist, she's planning to cut it middle-of-back length soon

**Skin Tone:** Very fair, soft skin because she doesn't really like to go out into the sunlight so much.

**Body:** She's around 5'8", with a slim figure. She runs very fast because she has long legs but can't really do any other sport too well

**Clothes:** White, pale yellow, navy blue or black tank tops or t shirts with stretchy skinny jeans and navy blue sneakers. At camp, she just wears the Camp shirt (is there one?) with other clothes as mentioned above.

**Powers/Skills:** She can make anything glow and has night vision. When still, she sort of blend into the darkness till you can't see her anymore. She feels most comfortable at night because the sunlight is uncomfortable to her eyes.

**Personality:** Shan is a fun, bubbly girl that has a personality everybody likes. Even though she's kind of nocturnal, the special sunglasses from her mother help her to see clearly in the sun so she doesnt really mind the day. She loves meeting new people and making new friends and she's one of the most popular girls at camp (for being nice). She never runs out of things to say. Contrary to her sort of cousin Gracie, she's more of a talker than a listeniner but they're still good friends. Shan talks, and Gracie listens.

**History:** Shan has been in Camp Minor Heroes since she was 8. Her father Abraham died and she was sent to an orphanage. One night, Shan heard a voice say "Come with me." she knew it was her mother's voice because she had heard it before. Her mother guided her to Camp Minor Heroes and she's been living there ever since. For her 10th birthday Shan received a pair of sunglasses that dot fall off unless you take them off. They protect her eyes from the sun. On her 15th birthday Shan received her sword Luna.

**Romance:** Any male OC :)

**Weapons:** A curved sword called Luna n shape of a crescent moon. It is in the form of a silver anklet with the word "Luna" engraved on it. Like most of her friend's weapons, she cannot lose it because it always reappears on her ankle.

**Strengths:** Nighttime, navigating at night, seeing in the dark, making friends, chatting

**Weaknesses:** Sunlight (without her sunglasses), people not being her friend, listening (she prefers talking)

**Fatal flaw:** Pride. Even though sometimes she knows that she can't make it, she still will do it. She can be too confident in herself sometimes and tends to wander off on her own, often causing her to get hurt in the process

OC 13 FROM SONOFTHETRIGOD -INTRODUCED LATER IN STORY-

**THEIR NAME**(I'D PREFER ORIGANAL)~ Jay O'Conner  
**GENDER**~ male

**PARENT(MINOR GOD)**~, Nyx

**MORTAL FAMILY**(IF ONE) ~ Michael O'Conner

**APPEARANCE**(HAIR, SKIN TONE, CLOTHES, MARKS-TATTOOS FRECKLES WARTS-) ~ black hair that's buzz cut, lightly tanned caucasian skin, black shirt with a skull wrapped in white flames printed on it black jeans black and silver skate shoes

**POWERS/SKILLS**~ Powers: can see perfectly at night, control shadows, and shadow travel skills: can fight well with a sword and negotiate well

**PERSONALITY**(THE MORE DESCRIPTIVE THE MORE LIKELY TO BE USED!)~ He's something of a loner. He doesn't trust easily but this is because he's been treated poorly in the past. If you do inspire his friendship he'll be loyal to the end. But never ever betray him because he bears a grudge even longer. Hurting his friends will inspire such a grudge and so will hurting people he loves.

**HISTORY~**  
Practically lived at his whole life his dad passed away when he was 8. People teased him about and he beat them up. That made people start avoiding him and his few friends distanced themselves. He's made a couple friends since then but doesn't trust very easily

**ROMANCE(IF ONE**)~ Pick a reasonably attractive but nice girl for him

**WEAPON~ **  
sword

**STRENGTHS~ **  
sword fighting, running,  
WEAKNESSES~  
girls, falling for lies, giving into anger too easily  
**FATAL FLAW**(IF NONE JUST WRITE WORST PART OF PERSONALITY)~  
rage

**ANYTHING I MISSED/YOU WANT TO ADD**~16 years old

OC 14 FROM GWEN DAUGHTER OF ARCUS**  
**

just so you all know, Ava will be mentioned slightly in this form, she will be in the story, but not very much

**Name:**Aaron Jakob Beyer

**gender**:boy

**age:**13

**powers/abilities:** Super strength.

**godly parent:**Bia goddess of force.

**mortal family:**Ava Beyer, Ben Beyer.

**romance:**None,loyal to his missing girlfriend Geniveve Gillespie.

**hair:**Cinnamon colored, short

**eyes:**Blue green

**clothes:** Jeans, cargo shorts t shirts.

**Markings**(such as freckles dimples etc.): a burned dot on his cheek from where a fury whipped him.

**personality:**Very quiet, comeplete oppistite of Ava.

**history:**Ava and Aaron have always lived with their father, and nothing unusual happened until their 10th birthday. Bia came and visited them, to talk to their father in private. Ava and Aaron don't know this, but she told their father that the monsters would start in a few years, and that Aridane told her that he would die if they didn't go in three years. So they left for Camp at the very latest, a Hellhound bit their dad, they don't know if he's okay or not...

**weapon(s):**Carved Javelin, with the symbols of force carved into it. It transforms into a book.

**strengths:**He's read a book on Greco-Roman myths, and knows everything about them.

**weaknesses:**always serious, doesn't have fun. Ever.

**fatal flaw:** Way too serious

**anything I missed/you want to add:** Loves books.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK NOW TO PUT THE STORY INTO ACTION. THERE MIGHT BE A FEW LINE BREAKS AND POV SWITCHES, BUT THATS SO IT DOESN'T GET BORING.**

**JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, CRAZYPEANUTATTACKS CHARACTERS-ALISA AND SHANE-HAVE A BIT OF A HISTORY DIFFERENCE FROM THE EARLIER CHAPTER.**

** HILLARY POV **

I ducked under a branch and weaved around a tree trunk as I huffed and puffed so hard the wolf from the three little pigs would be jealous and my countless little cuts and bruises stung. I felt my red backpack thumping on my back and listened as the birds seemed to stop might be wondering 'Why are you doing all this not so fun stuff?' well, you know the greek gods? Their real and I'm a child of one and a mortal it sounds impossible, but if you look behind me at the giant black dog thats size could rival a car, you'd believe it too.

The creature I just described is a hellhound. I know this because this isn't the first time I encountered one. Nor will it be the last time either. Another question might come up to you 'Why does a 8 year old girl know all this?' wait..you didn't? You don't even know I'm 8? Oh well I should probably explain this better.

I am Hillary Alcina a 8 year old girl who has been living on her own on the run since she was 6 when her father died. I have earthy brown hair that could be considered a lot like dirt and is probably just as dirty. I have emerald green eyes and my current attire is a murky brown torn and muddy t-shirt that says 'Trust me, I'm a doctor~ doctor Seuss' with a picture of the cat in a hat. I'm wearing black basketball shorts with giant pockets and yes, did come from the boys section. I currently have black running shoes with silver highlights and of course some green and black earbuds dangling around my neck, their wire leading into the backpack where I had my ipod.I also had some more clothes, food and other little items in my backpack.

To all those wondering how I got all this, I'm not going to lie, I admit I stole it all from different stores. I don't like to steal, but hey, when I need clothes or food, I need clothes or food. I usually dumpster dive, but no one throws out good clothes, thats just a way to get slightly smelly well, back to the situation. I leapt over a root and saw a branch that looked like it could hold me.

I leapt at the branch and grabbed hold of it. I tried to swing up it, but it snapped. Uh oh..I landed on my feet thankfully. I bent my knees so I wouldn't break anything, even if I would be sore in the morning. I started running but the hell hound leapt at me. I dove to the side, but it caught my right shoulder with its claws. I could feel the agony soaring through my arm as it tore my flesh. _T__here goes my throwing arm. _I pulled out one of my hunting knives from a hole I had made in the pants to hold it and held it in my left hand, it would be hard but it gave me a better fighting chance than I had with nothing.

The hellhound turned around and pounced at me just as I leaned against a tree trunk. It pounced at me and I ducked. It ran into the tree and staggered back. I pounced back at and leapt onto its back. It reared and thrashed while I clutched on with all I had with both my arms, ignoring how my right arm felt like it was being burned in a fire and my backpack thumped harshly on my back. Suddenly the Hellhound lurched forward and instantly jerked to the side.

I was launched off the hell hound right at a tree. I slammed into the trunk and slid down until I was sitting on the ground, now was one of those times I was happy I had my backpack, as it broke my fall. I was so dizzy I knew I was going to pass out soon. I staggered up before collapsing down. I looked around and saw my hunting knife a little bit to the side. I crawled towards it but saw the hell hound coming at me so I brought out my other hunting knife, deciding if I lived through this encounter, I would get my other one later.

I leaned against the nearest tree trunk and tried to get myself into a standing position while watching the hellhound slowly creep closer, sure it would win. I was able to get to the point where I was squatting before knowing I couldn't get any farther. I stared into the hellhounds eyes challengingly. _If I die, I die fighting_. I raised my hunting knife._If I die, I die doing my best_. The hellhound approached me.

_If I die, I die a warrior_. I raised my head and glared at the hellhound. The hellhound pounced at my and sliced at its chest. The hellhound staggered back before pouncing back at me. It pinned me to he ground. _I refuse to close my eyes, even so near the end._ Then an acorn nailed the hellhound in the for head.**(I SCARED YOU FOR A BIT, DIDN'T I?)** Another acorn struck the Hellhound. The hellhound started spinning around, trying to find its attacker. I looked at the trees and saw a few squirrels with a giant pile of nuts. I watched as a squirrel took aim and launched a nut at the hellhound.

The hellhound looked away from me to the squirrel and went to the tree. I dropped my backpack and took this chance and staggered to a standing position with all the strength I could muster. I slowly walked over, trying not to fall I brought my hunting knife out and stabbed the hellhound right as it turned around from the squirrels who had just been mocking it. The hellhound crumbled to dust and I looked at the squirrels just as I collapsed to the ground.

'Are you okay?' I heard a concerned voice in my head. I looked around only saw the squirrels and automatically blurted

"Who are you!?"

'I'm Voldemort!' the voice answered sarcastically and I smiled lightly.

"Are you one of the squirrels?" I asked cautiously.

'Yes!Finally!'The voice answered. I suddenly felt really tired like all the energy just left me.

"If you'll just excuse me.." I trailed off before dozing off.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up refreshed. I opened my eyes and..saw a squirrel. I shrieked and jumped, knocking the squirrel off me.

'oww you could have asked me to get off.' A voice in my head complained. I looked around frantically before remembering what happened.

"How long was I out?" I asked the squirrel

'A few hours' It answered in my head. My stomach growled after it said that. I twisted around and saw my backpack was where my head was. Not bothering to ask how the squirrel moved my backpack, I dug through the contents before finding what I was looking for, the amazing..apple. I munched on it while talking to the squirrel who, I found out, was named Squib, and the other squirrels with him were his sister, Satie and his brother Sam.

I thanked them profusely before hiking back into the forest so I could find a good tree to sleep in. I passed tons of trees until I finally reached the perfect tree. It was an oak about 40 feet tall I was able to climb up it and lay right where are the branches met in the center so I wouldn't fall out of the tree. I fell asleep, feeling safe.

When I woke up, I wandered around for a bit, talking to animals that I passed.

**YEARS LATER. HILLARY IS NOW 10.**

I casually walked into a small grocery Chicago, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. I walked throughout the whole store, scoping out what the security was and where it was. I then figured out where the things that wouldn't expire- I could eat, fruits, candy, water-where. I then deduced that if I caused havoc in the alcohol isle and took the security tapes it would all be covered. There were multiple cashiers though, so first I rushed to an employee who was wondering the store. I said a few lies and presto! Now there were only 2 cashiers left.

I got all the security tapes and knocked over a few of bottles of wine, unsettled the customers and really just caused havoc. I then opened my backpack-the same from when I was 8- and stuffed all the food that didn't rot in my backpack and sprinted out. A girl who looked around my age with curly blondish-brown hair with purple and blue streaks in it and skin that was somewhat pale and shocking dark chocolate brown eyes that were almost black and sneakers sprinted after me.

I twisted through the isles, going fast and taking a bit of a longer way out. I wove through all the people, clutching my backpack. I broke out of the store and darted through the streets of Chicago, ignoring all the honking cars and dirty mouthed people yelling at me. The other girl wove through the crowd, murmuring sorry to everyone she hit. Then we reached the forest, now we're in my terrain. I grinned and scaled the first tree I could.

I started jumping from tree to tree, at certain times swinging from the branches. I would look back at the girl and saw she was slowly lagging behind me. I looked behind me again and saw her hands glowing. I turned back to my ! I looked back her hands were glowing. I was so focused on the girl I didn't look where I was going and ran into a branch. I rolled in the air so when I landed I didn't hurt myself.

I popped back up and started weaving through the trees, only thinking about not getting hit with hand-light stuff so that I barely realized I was heading to where I had made my camp near a we neared the clearing, I looked back as we passed a patch of Blister bush I saw the girl stumble and fall, snapping a stem and getting sap on herself. The girl got up and was about to walk into the sunlight where I was when I cried out

"No!" She paused

"Don't go in the sunlight." I added

"Why not?" She asked cautiously

"It'll cause blistering, red-purple pigmentation and intense irritation of the skin, which typically happens after 12 to 24 hours unless we wash off the " I quickly looked over her "you have all over you."

**ARDEN POV **

Okay, so I go after a girl with messy earthy brown hair, emerald green eyes that reminded me of perfect grass and ripped and dirty clothes who was stealing from a local seemed pretty normal and my dad said I could stop her. But she wasn't normal. She seemed to know exactly where she was going and I was lagging behind her. I was going to use magic and make her freeze, but she seemed to notice me.

At first she didn't seem to care, then she looked back at me and wouldn't stop looking at me so that she ran into a branch. The girl rolled in the air and landed so well, she only stayed on the ground for a few seconds before popping back up and zigzagging through the forest. I saw a clearing up ahead and knew I could use the spell there, but I was so caught up in my thoughts I stumbled over a root and snapped a stem and getting the sap all over me.

Just as I was about to step into the sunlit clearing the girl cried out

"No!" I paused right before she added

"Don't go into the sunlight." I didn't get why, so naturally I asked

"Why?" Suspiciously.

"The sap will cause blistering, red-purple pigmentation and intense irritation of the skin, which typically happens after 12 to 24 hours unless we wash off the sap" The girl quickly looked me over "which you have all over you."

"So uh..how do I wash off?" I asked. The girl sighed.

"Be right back." She stated before going to a place on the other side of the clearing. I was about to go after her, then I remembered what she said and backed up. The girl appeared again and chuckled at me before tossing me something a that felt a bit coarse. I looked at the thing and saw soap. The girl came up to my side

"Follow me." She said simply

"And why should I trust you?" I asked her, keeping pace with her.

"I didn't let you step into the sunlight, I'm letting you use my soap that I made myself, you pretty much have to." She answered with a grin. I sighed

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked. The girl smiled.

"Yup." She replied, popping the p

"I'm Hillary you are..?"

"Arden." I answered shortly. We walked in silence until I heard flowing water. We reached a little stream about 4 feet wide that didn't look very deep, I went to jump in but Hillary stopped me.

"Why can't I go in?" I whined. Hillary pursed her lips.

"We drink from there." She answered.

"We?" I asked confused. Hillary sighed, put a finger to her lips and pointed to our left. I watched as a deer appeared out of the forest and took a sip from the water.

"Oh." I muttered. The deer turned to us. But, instead of running away, it came to us.

"Hey, Gazelle." Hillary smiled at the deer, I looked at her.

"That's a deer." I said slowly. Hillary laughed,

"Thats her name." She responded

"You can talk to animals?" I asked, a bit awed.

"Im a daughter of Cybele." She said with a smile. Then she laughed

"You're right!" She said, looking at the deer. I looked at her confused.

"Deers can make jokes too." She said before turning back to 'Gazelle'.

"Blister Bush." She said, pointing to me. The deer ran off.

"C'mon." She said, gesturing for me to follow her. We walked downstream until we reached a pool with a bucket of water near it.

"You have soap, water, and a way to get the water on you, there is a nice little area over there you can wash in." Hillary said, straight forward. I walked to where she pointed and saw a small clearing with green grass that was tightly surrounded by trees so that no sunlight came in. I quickly washed off and went by Hillary.

"Lets go by my...residence." She stated and got up. I followed her. We were at the first clearing much quicker and I said so

"Well, we didn't have to avoid sunlight this time." Hillary said, a smile dancing on her lips. I grinned a bit. We walked through the clearing to the other side where I saw her disappear.

"Where is your residence?" I asked confused. Hillary pointed to a wall of vines with a smile an went through them. I followed her and saw_ another_ clearing, but this time with a tarp spread over multiple branches from different tree's to make a tent.I peeked in and saw a ring of stones with wood set up in them, what looked Like a crude bed made of wood and leaves and a few couches made of whatever they were made of.

We sat on the couches and started to talk about our lives.

After what felt like 30 minutes, but was probably 2 hours we had talked so much, I felt like we had known each other for 5 years, not 2 hours. Then I realized-

"Oh gods! My dads gonna kill me!" I yelped suddenly. The Hillary looked worried.

"We have to get you home fast!" She shouted and raced out. I ran after and wove through the trees at a pace not that much slower than on the way here. We were able to reach the store where I chased her in 30 minutes and then we reached my dads one floor house in a record breaking 5 minutes. We knocked on the door and waited. As soon as my dad answered and saw me, I was encased in a bear hug.

"Where were you! I thought you got hurt!?" I dad whisper yelled.

"I'm okay." I assured him. Then my dad looked at Hillary, who smiled and waved before sticking out her arm

"Hillary Alcina." She greeted dad.

"Weren't you the girl that stole from the grocery store?" My dad asked suspiciously.

"Um..well..." I cut off Hillary

"Yes but she had to." I stated surely. Hillary looked at me gratefully and I nodded at her with a bit of a smile.

"How so?" My dad asked inquisitively.

"Well.." This time I was stuck and Hillary saved me.

"I live on my own and don't have a job nor parents." She said a bit quickly.

"Why don't we go inside?" My dad offered. I shrugged to Hillary and she nodded

"Sure." She said with a smile I could tell it was a bit forced. As we entered and sat on the couch in our living room, I noticed Hillary looked tense, like she ready to bolt out the door in an instant, which she probably was.

"Arden, lets talk in the kitchen." Dad said pointedly. We left Hillary alone and went to the kitchen

"Explain." My dad said

"Explain what?"

"What is she doing here she stole!"

"She stole to live!"

"Why won't she go to an orphanage!"

"Would you want me to go to an orphanage if you died?" I asked evenly.

"No." My dad replied with a sigh. I looked at him.

"One more question: Hillary's my friend so..couldshestaywithus?" I asked, blurring the last part.

"Repeat the question." My dad replied evenly.

"Hillary has no house so could she stay with us?" I asked. My dad gaped at me.

"Where does she live with no house?"

"A tarp tent."

"Does she know about this?"

"No." I replied, looking at my feet in embarrassment for a second.

"I say yes, if she says yes." My dad answered. I fist pumped in the air and hugged my dad.

"Thank you!" I practically yelled before going out to Hillary.

"Hey Hill, wanna stay with us?" I asked sweetly

"Oh Ar you know I can't, I'd be a dead weight to you guys!" Hillary protested

"Please?" Hillary sighed

"Fine. One sec though." Hillary went to our backyard and I followed her, while my dad stood in the doorway. Hillary whistled loud enough to catch any taxi's attention making my ADHD wonder if she was from new york. A hawk flew out of no where to her and she started whispering to it. The hawk flew away and Hillary plunked down on the ground, I sat down next to her.

"What's with the hawk?" I asked

"Oh thats Harry,he's just getting some of my things." Hillary said

"Harry the Hawk?" I asked

"I'm starting to think you made these names up." Hillary stuck her tongue out at me

"I don't!"

"Sureee." I said mockingly. Hillary mock glared at me.

"Green eyes don't glare." I said. Hillary pouted and I laughed at her. Just then 'Emily' came with a giant bundle in her talons. She dropped the bundle in Hillary's lap before settling on her shoulder. My dad would not stop staring at the hawk, so I decided to go over by him.

"Dad stop staring." I whispered to him.

"But..the Hawk..Its doing what she says...and it looks like they're having a conversation!" I chuckled at my dad's confusion.

"Well, I might have forgotten to tell you, she's a daughter of Cybele." After I finished talking, my dads jaw looked like it had been unhinged. Then he looked annoyed.

"You realize that we're going to have more monster attacks, right?" He asked

"I can turn them into biscuits, or Hillary can kill them with her hunting knives or bow and arrow."I answered quickly. My dad sighed.

"Fine. Take Hillary and the Hawk"At this he looked a bit dubious"to the guest room."

"Okay." I replied before walking over to Hillary who was still talking to the hawk.

"Come on Hill, I'm going to show you you're room." I said. The hawk flew off Hillary's shoulder as Hillary stood up.

"Lead the way madame." She said with a small bow and smile. I grinned and led her into the house. I brought her to what I consider the best room in the house, which was located right next to the bathroom and painted a light forest-like green. The bed was one of those beds that is either a bed or a couch with a light blue comforter and matching pillows.

There was a lightly wood stained dresser with a mirror attached to the wall behind it. Hillary looked around.

"Nice room." She commented

"Its yours." I replied. Hillary fist pumped and said

"Booya!" I rolled my eyes at her. Hillary was doing a happy dance around the room, and let me tell you this, Hillary can NOT dance. After a minute of watching I couldn't control myself, I bursted out laughing, and not lol laughing, full out rolling-on-the-ground-and-tears-coming-out-of-my-shut-eyes laughing. Hillary was glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whats so funny?!" She demanded

"You!" I said. Hillary glared at me. Now those eyes remind me of stuck out her tongue

"And you said green eyes can't glare!" She smirked, obviously proud of herself.

"Shut it." I growled playfully. Hillary grinned mischievously

"Who's going to make me?" She asked playfully. I sent a spell at her that levitated her and made her hang with no rope with her feet against the ceiling.

"Beg for mercy!" I said

"Never!" Hillary yelled before kicking the ceiling with so much power she actually broke my spell. I gaped as Hillary fell down and twisted in air so that she landed on her feet.

"How..?" I asked

"Do you really think thats the first time I've fallen?Plus, my mom is the goddess of wild animals and naure. This is my kind of thing." Hillary asked. I considered.

"Still kinda weird." I decided out loud. Hillary sighed

"Whatever. I'm taking a nap." She said, plunking down on the bed. I went to my bed and laid down, thinking about how I finally made a friend who seems to except me for all of me, even knowing how I'm sensitive.

**~~~THE NEXT DAY, HILLARY POV~~~~**

I woke up, not feeling any cricks or cramps from sleeping like I usually do. It's probably because I was sleeping on a bed. I stayed where I was, not wanting to ruin how comfortable I was. Then my stomach growled and I bolted up. Stupid stomach! I looked around my room until I looked at the wood stained dresser and saw my bag perched on top.

I rummaged through my bag until I found what I was looking for: a nature valley bar, enough to keep me up for a whole hour. Arden walked into my room and looked at my nature valley bar.

"Breakfasts ready. You have 5 minutes to get into the cleanest clothes you have." She announced. I nodded and looked through my bags contents until I found what I was looking for. I brought out some jean shorts that reached my knees that I heaven't used before and a neon green tank top with some mud and maybe 1 scratch that had words written in colors like pink and purple.

"I wandered through the house until I found the kitchen.

"I said 5 minutes. Not 10." Arden said

"Well, sorryyyy but your house is a labyrinth!" I said

"Its too small to be a labyrinth." Arden said matter of factly.

"Then its a small labyrinth. Do not doubt me." I said. Arden laughed at me. I saw her dad look at me like he wanted to ask me, whats funny? I shrugged. How would I know what goes on in Arden's head?It was probably filled with my little ponies though...

Any-who.

"So as I told Arden, I would like to talk to you, Hillary." Im pretty sure I paled, but said

"Yes?"

"One, today we go shopping. Two, if you live with us you have to go to school." I gawked at him then took a deep breath.

"I'll try, but don't be too worried if some kids at school have..difficulties with undomesticated animals." I stated

"Also," I added as a last minute thought "do you think the school can manage an ADHD slightly dyslexic kid?"

"We'll have to hope." Arden's dad replied

"So dad, you're taking Hillary shopping?" Arden urged her dad.

"Both of you." Arden's dad said sternly. Arden drooped but followed her dad out to his car. Me and Arden sat in silence the whole way.

As we entered Kohl's I noticed how big it was.

"This is pretty big." I said quietly to Arden, who looked at me questioningly

"Small stores...are easier." I said meekly. Arden nodded

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked, curious.

"We have to shop." Arden said with disgust, curling her lip in distaste.

**30 MINUTES~GETTING OUT OF STORE, STILL HILLARY POV **

As we walked out of target, where we had gone after getting clothes at kohl's, I understood why Arden hated shopping. I had the same distaste. But I was still pretty happy with what I had gotten. I had pencils, papers, binders, and all that other 'good stuff' Arden and her dad weren't very happy with my clothes choices, but they managed.

"I still can't believe you got boy clothes!" Arden complained/exclaimed

"They're comfy!" I defended myself

"Still, people are going to talk." Arden said matter-of-factly. I looked at her and squinted

"So..the kids in your school are mute unless a girl wears guy clothes?" I asked. Arden face palmed

"It means they are going to talk about your clothes." She said, then before I could say anything else and as an after thought,added,

"In a negative way."

"Do I look like I care?" I asked. Arden smiled

"Nope, but don't you want to make friends?"

"Your friends are my friends and your enemies are mine too." I said simply. Arden chuckled at me. We entered the car in a comfortable silence. This school year will be interesting..

**AND COMPLETE! THIS WAS 4,601 WORDS, UN INCLUDING THIS LAST PART!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEAR CRAZY PEANUT ATTACK~ SAYS THE PERSON WHO SAYS WPRD! JK (; BUT, UN-INCLUDED IS SO A WORD AND IF NOT, IT IS NOW.**

**DEAR THE HOFF~ NOT AS SOON AS YOU THOUGHT **

**CHAPTER 4**

**SHANE POV (HA! BET YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD DO THIS ALREADY!)**

Hey, I'm Shane Rowan Jacobsen and welcome to my messed up life, where my mom was just killed in a drug bust (I'm 13!)and I'm currently running away from these weird things chasing me that looked like a gnome or dwarf from a fairytale seemed to enjoy watching me be scared and said rude things along with doing some funny things in the air likes whirls and twists and I would be laughing if I was so freaked out.

As one came closer to me I swatted at it and it started chanting

"Naughty naughty you'll get caughty!" And wouldn't stop. I ran away with them trailing me again. I started sprinting and soon they fell behind me. I leaned against a tree trunk. 'What were those?' I wondered **(FOR THOSE WONDERING THEY WERE KOBALOS, PARENTS TOLD STORYS ABOUT THEM TO CHILDREN SO THEY WOULD BEHAVE. THEY WERE ALSO KNOWN TO TRICK OR FRIGHTEN MORTALS, OR PERHAPS... UNKNOWING DEMI GODS) **

I looked at the little drawstring bag I held in one hand with some memories of my old home,even if it wasn't that happy, and the plastic bag full of food I held in the other. My stomach growled and I pulled out a chocolate bar to eat. I wandered through Runyon Canyon Park, pretty much the only natural place in Holly wood. I knew I couldn't stay here, I could barely stand looking at the few pictures of my old home.I also felt so uncomfortable, as if what was once my home was now the most foreign place I could think of.

So against that part of me that felt anguish of leaving where my mom and home were, I decided to leave and get far, far away from here and all the memories. I trekked out of the Canyon and started walking in any direction that didn't lead home.

**FEW DAYS LATER **

I was tired, so tired I could feel my heartbeat, I could barely see with all the sweat and my limbs felt like someone had burned them, then dipped them in lead and concrete,but I couldn't stop. If I stayed in one place to long, as I learned on day 2 a monster that looked like it had popped out of my text books about ancient greek mythology. First it had been a telekhine, then a dracaena, it seemed they got harder to run from each time. But now, it was day 6 and I had learned my lesson.

I now only stopped for around 10 minutes before continuing, and I'm pretty sure that would make anyone as tired as I am. Especially since my supplies where now quickly depleting and making me go thirsty for most of the day. Finally, the thirst and hunger got the better of me and I stopped outside of a dance studio that seemed to be named Duval Dance **(HINT TO WHATS NEXT)**.

Just as I had taken a seat and was drinking some water a girl stormed out of the building with a giant suitcase that she obviously was barely able to hold. Usually I would just ignore something like this, but I just felt connected to the girl, like I had known her forever. I followed after her and eventually stopped her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked gently. The girl just stared at me. For a second I was confused then I figured it out, you see, I'm slightly hispanic so that my skin is golden, a six pack that she might be able to see with my ripped shirt, with bronze hair and light green eyes and I've been told 'I have a insane charisma and is the sexiest boy you've ever see'. Those wouldn't be my words, but oh well.

Then the girls look was filled with horror. I bet she just saw all my scratches.

"Do you know both of your parents?" She asked. i raised an eyebrow, but I trusted her so I answered honestly

"No." Instead of pity though, the girl took out what looked like a golden brownie and handed it to me, saying I could only have a bite. I took a tiny bite of it and the taste of the one time my mom cooked mac' n cheese for us blossomed into my mouth. I wanted to take another bite, but forced myself to rigidly hand it over and the girl nodded in approval.

"So, what was wrong?" I asked

"I had a fight with my dad." She answered honestly

"I've had lots of them since I found out who my mother is." She added sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, her name was terpsichore." she answered. I stared at her

"T-t-the m-m-muse of dance?I see what she saw in your dad." I said

"Please don't tell me your a smartypants." she sighed

"I prefer not to lie." I said simply.

"So wheres your house?" She asked.

"I'm..on the...run." I said sheepishly. The girl looked down.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked and I grinned.

"Sure. But first we should get to know each other a bit better.I'm Shane Rowan Jacobsen." I replied

"Alisa Duval." the girl said with a shy smile.

"No middle name?" I asked, to which she shook her head.

"Good to know miss no middle name." I joked. Alisa paled

"I'm already regretting going with you." She said with a small smile and I grinned.

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO GET MORE CHARACTERS IN AND ILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPPIE SOON. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE PEACHES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DEAR GUEST, I HAVE NO CLUE WHO YOU ARE! SO I CANT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION..**

**DEAR CRAZY PEANUT ATTACK, FAT FINGERS! *GIGGLES FOR 5 MINUTES***

**CHAPTER WHAT IS IT...5!(I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T KNOW..)**

**HILLARY POV (1ST DAY OF HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL)**

Me and Arden walked to school, her lugging her crammed full bag while I jogged backwards in front of her, urging her on with a bag of equal size slung over my shoulder.

"But I want to use magic!" Arden complained

"No," I said stoutly

"A mortal might see you,plus it'll make you lazier." I added and Arden sighed. Then I frowned.

"Oh give me your bag." I said, annoyed. Arden complied. I started wobbling

"Imgonnafall. Im gonna fall!" I shouted as Arden rolled her eyes. The I fell on my back.

"Are you okay!" Arden shouted rushing at me

"I'm ok-" I started but got cut off as Arden murmured to her school supplies

"My poor babies!I hope your okay!" I shook my head at her,

"Don't worry about me, I have no brain damage." I said sarcastically. Arden shrugged, so I decided to play with her and ran ahead so that I reached school a minute before her.

"Don't *huff* ever *puff* do that again *wheeze*!" Arden exclaimed as we walked towards our grade and I smirked.

As we reached the playground we passed a group of 3 girls with one in a pastel colored tank top and faded jean short shorts and fancy flip flops and a designer purse at the front and the other two flanking her; one of which with a light purple t-shirt and khakis, the other with a pink spaghetti strap and jean short shorts with a glittery guitar on one of the tiny pockets. The lead one stepped towards us and smirked at me

"Nice shoes new girl, my 6 year old brother has the same ones." She said snottily and I grinned

"Well, for a 6 year old boy, he has good taste in shoes." I said happily. The girls gaped and Arden laughed. I held up a hand to Arden

"Give me some!" I half yelled and we high-fived, like a boss! Sorry, I had to say that. We walked past the fuming girl and continued on through the staring people.

"The people in your school really like to stare." I said to Arden, who smiled

"They do." She observed with a smile. I grinned

"We're so casual." I said which caused Arden to shake her head at me

"They don't seem to agree." She said looking at the few who were still staring

"Oh so does the great Ar care about what others think of her?" I teased. Arden blushed a tiny bit before glaring at me and jutting her jaw

"No." She stated. I rolled my eyes and continued on. As we neared the door I realized a few vital facts, well, one anyways, I had no clue where I was going.

"Hey Ar, where are we going?" I asked

"I was following you." Arden said. I stared at her like she was stupid

"And why would you do that?" I asked

"I thought you knew where you were going." Arden said. I shook my head,

"I don't just get insta directions in my head to navigate anywhere." I said

"Well, yeah I knew that..you got lost in my house.."Arden said. I blushed.

"One time, one time!" I practically screeched

"Still, a mini labyrinth?" Arden quipped and I mock glared at her

"Once." I said stoutly, causing Arden to laugh. Then a woman with curly brown/blonde hair in a messy ponytail with pointy glasses and hazel eyes with jean capris (down to below her knees, not above them...) and a plain murky brown T-shirt came out

"Hillary Alcina?" She asked in a friendly voice thats sound showed she laughed a lot.

"Thats Mrs. Ginned, the principal." Arden whispered, leaning over towards me at the same time. I mouthed a thanks to Arden before nodding to the principal.

"Why don't we go to my office and get your schedule and introduce you to the school?" She suggested kindly. I smiled

"Okay, lead the way." I said. Me and Arden walked after Mrs. Ginned who led us to the office where there was a secretary with black bobbed hair, pale skin with few blemishes, a black lace jacket thing that was only for looks and barely reached the top of her stomach with a fancy, lacy white shirt and a name tag in front of her that said 'Ms. Swizk' who looked at us with a serious face.

Mrs. Ginned led us into her room, which was in the nearest door and lightly decorated with a fake potted plant, a single window with a desk with a chair behind it and two chairs in front with a small filing cabinet next to it near the middle of the room. The thing that really stood out to me was the tank under the window with a turtle which I looked at intensely before I finally figured out what was intriguing- it was a red eared slider with its trade mark red line down the side of its neck but otherwise looked like a normal turtle.

"So, we just have to fill out your health information which I assume you know and then I'll get your schedule and I'm sure Arden will show you around." Mrs. Ginned snapped me out of my reverie and I started filling in questions the best I could, which wasn't too bad. Once I was done Mrs. Ginned came back with a slip of paper with three different schedule for each trimester **(THIS IS HOW MY SCHOOL WORKS SO...) **This was my trimester one schedule:

_homeroom; _

_period one; math, _

_period two; art, Mr. Daves_

_period three;Language Arts, Mrs. shapner_

_period four; marine biology, mrs. Tobias_

_period five; science, Mrs. Zwien_

_period six; gym, _

_period seven; social studies Mr. Wickner_

Then Arden showed me every classroom, including the art room, science lab, the 'usual'. Then we compared schedules and found we had all the same classes, except she had gym while I had marine biology and then I had gym when she had foods.

We walked into homeroom and since we got to choose our own seats me and Arden walked to the back where she usually sat, me walking in front. As we were halfway I saw some kids glancing at the ground and saw a boy sticking out his foot. I casually ignored it and pretended it wasn't there. A step before I tripped over the foot I pulled my foot back and kicked the guys foot with all the power I could.

The boy howled in pain just as the teacher walked in. The teacher looked pretty kind with her blonde bobbed hair that barely reached her chin, with a cream t-shirt and a cream colored skirt that was a bit darker but her dark brown eyes stared at the boy with annoyance.

"What happened here?" She asked, exasperated, probably because the first day of school hadn't even really started, and someone already got hurt.

"The new girl kicked my foot for no reason!" The boy said in a baby voice, making him sound almost exactly like a 4 year old.

"Is this true?" The teacher asked me

"I did, but it was an accident." I said, trying to sound normal but innocent at the same time, causing the boy to gape at me. The teacher nodded her head.

"It's okay, we all have accidents sometimes." She said understandingly. I smiled

"Thank you." I said sweetly and the teacher nodded to me. Me and Arden sat down, the boy now glaring at me. I smiled smugly at him before turning to Arden.

"So what do we do in homeroom?" I asked

"Sit and talk." Arden answered.

"So its a social class?" I inquired

"Yup. So, how'd you know that he had his foot out?" Arden answered, while also leaving me with a question.

"You could see people looking at it." I said with a shrug Arden nodded just as the bell rang and we walked to math with Mr. speighn.

_TIME SKIP, WE HAVE ALL HAD MATH BEFORE, AND SCHOOL, SO TO THE END OF THE DAY!_

As me and Arden walked out of the school no one messed with us. Yup, we scared them all away. I'm so proud...

Any way we walked to Arden's house, nothing going wrong. This day was totally boring but I think school might be interesting. Well, I'll just have to wait and find out.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAVE A GOOD, BUT COMMONLY USED, EXCUSE. SCHOOL IS STARTING AND I'M BEING LOADED WITH HW SO...SORRY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 (ALREADY 6!WOW...)**

**OKAY SO JUST WANTED TO SAY I'M LISTENING TO PARTY IN THE USA. IT SOUNDS OUT OF THE BLUE BUT I'M DOING IT BECAUSE TODAY AT SCHOOL AN EIGTH GRADE TEACHER WAS BLASTING THE SONG THROUGH THE HALL WAYS AND FOR SOME REASON TOLD ME IT WAS BECAUSE HER EIGTH GRADERS WERE BEASTS-ANY WHO..**

**GRACIE POV( ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: NEW OC!(IM AN XBOX!))**

I brushed my silky, long honey blonde hair that reached just past my shoulders in 'princess curls' as my dad calls them. I stared into the mirror and right into my pale blue eyes and looked intently at the little streaks of pale yellow and pink, noting once more, how it was kind of odd that they resembled dawn. Oh well, can't change it and I should be used to it by now.

I looked down at my warm brown t-shirt and stretchy jeans along with my usual red ankle high converse. I walked down the stairs cheerily and walked out the door, to my bus stop where I was the only one, as usual. I sat quietly and calmly and waited until the bright yellow bus appeared. I boarded the bus and ignored the people who threw paper balls at me, flicking the pieces out of my hair.

I took my seat in an empty bench and sat ignoring all that went on around me. I got off the bus and went by Satie, who I sat with whenever we had class together, or like in this case, before school started. We didn't usually speak, we just liked being in each others presence, neither of us had said so, it was just another thing unspoken between us that the other got.

When the bell rang we both separated and went to our lockers. I ignored the boys who called me names and made of fun of my eyes and just pretended they weren't there, like I always did, and have done since they started making fun of me. I still don't get why they care so much about my eye color-the main part of their teasing-but its nothing for me to care about.

I took my stuff out of my locker and went on with my day.

I bolted out of school, eager to get home. Today was one of the few days my dad got home at the same time as me, my birthday! I was turning 13 today and couldn't wait to celebrate, even if the only guest was my dad.

I burst through the front door, right into my dads spread arms and was engulfed in a hug.

"How was your day?" My dad asked kindly

"Good." I answered cheerily, just as I always did when he asked, never wanting to worry him about the bullies. Dad led me into the kitchen , which was pretty much right next to the back door (which usually wasn't locked), where I saw a small pale pink and yellow frosted birthday cake with 10 candles and a present just a bit bigger.

"How about we have cake before the present." My dad suggested. I nodded happily and sat down as close to the cake as I could while my dad got a lighter for the candle. My dad came back with his prize and lit the candles. Then my dad started singing happy birthday while I sat there dumbly, smiling and still having no clue what to do. My dad finished signing and I went to blow out the candles, wishing my dad could have more free time.

But before the breath even left my lips something that looked half woman half snake barged through the door with its spear tip pointed at me. I dove out of my chair on to the ground, hurting my elbows and side.

I got up shakily and saw my dad pull out a dagger and block the creatures spear, I vaguely wondered when my dad learned to fight and where he got the dagger,but decided to watch, since I knew getting involved would just make it harder. I watched as my dad parried a blow from the monster thing and broke the spear. The tip with around 1 foot of splintered wood slid over by me and I picked it up, just for safety.

My dad stabbed at the monster but it dodged to the side and he toppled down. I stared as the monster brought its splintered shaft down at my dad, but then my arms started to tingle, it felt like my arm was falling asleep, from shoulder to hand. Once my arm was engulfed in tingles a few nano seconds after it started, my whole arm from shoulder to finger tips lost the tingle and now felt hot.

I watched in surprise as I shot fire from my fingers at the monster and it disappeared in a whirl of what looked like golden dust.

"dad...w-what _was tha_t?" I asked, in shock. My dad rubbed the back of the neck, just like he always does when he is nervous.

"Well, Gracie, sweetie. Your mom is alive." My dad started and before I could even comprehend that what I had been told all my childhood was a lie, my dad talked once more.

"And your mom is a god." I stared at my dad.

"You're going to catch flies." My dad joked I just kept staring. Sadly enough though, I was not left to keep up my staring. There was a glow of warm light..that sounded weird...Oh well. Once the flash had fully disappeared I saw a woman with my honey blonde hair with the exception that hers was flat and reached her waist, golden wings, a white chiton, two twins swords sheathed at her side, and my eyes.

"Hello, christopher and Gracie." She said in a nice voice _She knows my name! _I thought in horror, I must have let it show on my face, because my dad chuckled and the woman laughed. Once they stopped laughing, the woman straightened up.

"I am your mother." The woman said tenderly. I stared at her, gaping.

"You're reacting well." My 'mother' stated. I gave her a weird look

"Are you sure?Cause I'm pretty freaked here." I said. My 'mom' laughed

"I'm sure." she said, still smiling **(FOUR, NO FIVE S'S IN A ROW!)**then turned to my dad.

"Camps in Iowa." She said. Dad seemed to get it, but I was confused. I knew we lived in the southern part of minnesota, which was near Iowa, but thats all I got. My mom disappeared in another flash of light and my dad snapped into action.

"Get packed, I'm going to take you to safety." He said simply. I bolted into my room, not questioning him. I threw in all the clothes I could, not paying attention to what I threw in. I raced down the stairs after getting some toiletries and stood in front of my dad next to the front door, earning a nod of approval.

As we got into the car, I could no longer keep the question that had bothered me since my moms departure.

"Dad, where are we going?" My dad glanced back at me, then turned his gaze back to the road.

"A camp where you will be safe." He said simply. For the rest of the ride, both of us lapsed into silence. Soon we passed into a small town called Mason and stopped soon after. We were near a forest, and my dad just waked in, not taking a path.

I wove through the forest after my dad until he stopped abruptly. My dad then turned to the side and took 5 steps before we were before a giant clearing with people bustling around it. There were plants rimming it, and animals seemed attracted to it but it still wouldn't be noticeable if you didn't know it was there. In the distance a man on a horse came up to us.

After he got closer, I realized he wasn't riding a horse-he pretty much _was_ the horse, or at least he had the lower half a black stallion and the top half of a man with a striped shirt on, making an odd normal-abnormal contrast.

"Hello, I am Pholus." He said

"Hello, I am Gracie." I replied with a small smile.

"She needs someone to explain everything to her." My dad added and it was then I realized; he was leaving me here, without friends! I was going to be the loner in what probably was a giant group, again. *sigh*

Well, I can make the best of it, who knows what will happen? Pholus motioned for me to follow him, saying

"Come along, Gracie." I followed him, a bit cautious. Pholus led me past people fighting with all kinds of swords, daggers, maces, knives and tons of other things. I saw some kids talking to animals and others murmuring and plants growing around them. I saw something flash in the shadows out of the corner of my eyes, but when I looked again, it was gone.

Eventually, we reached a building with two rounded pillars with fancy ends that held up a triangular piece of stone on top with designs of fights across the surface. Over the topmost part, I could barely see a circular dome with a pointed tip, a lot like a greek building. I entered after Pholus and looked around.

There was a couch and a few cahirs around an oak table on top of what was probably a bear hide, but I couldn't be sure. where it seemed like his horse half folded in and was replaced with a wheel chair with a blanket over where his lap would be.

"So, from what your dad said, I am going to assume you know nothing child."Though Pholus stated it, it almost seemed as if he was asking a question.

"Actually, sir, I know that my mom is appaerantly a goddess and the gods are real, though I'm not all too sure which gods they are."

"That is a good starting place to explain all of this to you." Pholus said, satisfied, before adding,  
"So, the greek gods are real, an your mom is obviously one and goddess, though we don't know are at Camp minor heroes, which is a place for the children of minor gods, though we are all just as good as any Olympians child." I nodded, so far I was following.

"Here you will train to fight monsters so you can defend yourself and there are other things, a bit more for , I must know, do you have ADHD/ADD or Dyslexia?" Pholus asked

"I'm slightly dislexic." I said, mentally wincing, I have _never_ before told anyone, not that I've been asked. Pholus nodded, as if that was expected.

"That is pretty common. Most demi-gods have ADHD/ADD as a battle reflex and are dislexic because they're brains are wired for ancient greek or latin." Logical-I guess.

"Now that you have the basics, I will show you where you will stay nuntil your mom claims you." Pholus said, ufolding? and becoming a centaur again.

"Sir, you never mentioned claiming." I squeked

"Ah, that will be when your mom claims she is your parent." Pholus explained, causing me to nodd, almost totally unaware. But, before we really got far, I could faintly see a glow over my head that reminded me of dawn.

"Well, it seems we found your parent rather quickly." Pholus commented. I nodded as we changed course.

"So uh...who _is_ my parent?" I asked. Pholus smiled

"Eos, goddess of dawn." Well, at least my eyes are explained.

We stopped in front of a cabin that seemed to glow faintly with the hues of dawn as the walked into a cabin with cloud like floors and painting of dawn on the wall opposite of the door. I looked around and saw that all covers where either pale pink,pale yellow or pale blue. Well, the cabin screams Eos and is pretty relaxing, I like it.

I settled on to one of the beds and drifted asleep.

**YAYY!IM DONE! :{D IM SO HAPPY I GREW A MUSTACHE!BE HAPPY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**K GUYS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE MY BEST, BUT I'M HOME ALONE...ITS LATE...AND IM WORRIED ABOUT DANGER TO THE POINT I HAVE A STICK NEXT TO ME...CALL ME PARANOID...**

**CHAPTER 7**

**STORM POV**

Hello, weird person who somehow knows what I'm thinking. I'm Storm, not Charlotte, and most definitely not Charlie, as that stupid boy with a now broken arm knows.

I'm 14 and have wavy dark brown hair that reaches my back and clear, crystal sapphire eyes with white specks in them that I have been told resemble a blizzard. I have pale skin, but I'm not sick, nope, I'm strong as an ox. I have a white t-shirt on and skinny jeans along with my usual white converse. I also have a scar on my cheek, but I won't tell you why, you'll find out as soon as I get home.

One of my few friends, Melanie, was driving me home from her house, where we were hanging out. It was late, later than I had told my dad, but I don't think he will go berserk, maybe he'll get mad and hit me, but nothing worse.

I knocked on the locked door with Melanie and my dad opened it.

"You're late." He growled

"I'm sorry dad, how about we go inside now."I said in an icy calm voice. My dads eyes hardened and what happened was a blur, and the next thing I knew, Melanie was on the ground, clutching her arm where she had a giant gash and I saw my dad had his whip. I flushed in anger and I felt my hair rise off my neck, but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on the blizzard and sudden -50 degree weather along with a sudden absence of any of my energy.

I think I'm the one doing it, but I think I'd know if I could create blizzards..but thats not my concern now. I have to get Melanie out of the cold before her condition got worse. I heaved my shivering friend over my shoulder and started carrying her where my instincts lead me. I got me and Melanie out in a matter of minutes and immediately took her to my one spot of peace in the forest a mile away from our house.

I walked through the barely visible path followed by Melanie, who was still clutching her arm and stumbling after me. Eventually we reached my pine, as I call 's needles and branches curtained down just right so that if I crawled under it was pretty much a cozy pine smelling home with a trunk in the middle. I lead Melanie in surveyed the area.

I looked over the single blanket laid down with a pillow, my eyes lingered on the first aid kit, which I was going to need, and I surveyed the few books I had, which were rarely used, considering I'm dyslexic. I had Melanie lay down on the blanket and got out my first aid kit. I pulled out some gauze, aspirin, all medicines needed to clean out the cut and some plastic wrap to keep it dry-I could never be too careful.

I cleansed the wound, gave Melanie aspirin, and wrapped the wound, all of which Melanie watched with a numbed expression.

"You've done this before." She stated dully. I lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Done." I announced when I was-no, duh- done. Melanie smiled weakly

"Let's get you home." I said, getting up. Melanie got up too, gasping a little from the pain of her arm. We traveled back to my house, where Melanie's car was still parked. This time, I drove so Melanie wouldn't have to use her arm. We sat in silence until we reached Melanie's house, where I got the car in the driveway and left to walk home, even though it was dark.

When I got home, I inspected what happened more closely. There was about a foot of snow and then I saw a sight that prickled my skin and made my neck hairs stand on edge. My dad was lying on the ground, his skin paler than mine and his lips blue-hypothermia. I got closer and checked for a . Terror coursed through my veins. I made a split second decision.

I rushed into our house and filled a backpack with a blanket food and some clothes. I had no idea what to do so I went off a limb and prayed _mom, I have no idea who or where you are, but if you hear me, please help, I'm just so confused!_ I practically prayed to my mom desperately. _You know what to do_ a voice in my head said, and I glimpsed a woman with brown eyes and black hair that seemed to have cold leak off her.**  
**

I started moving, letting my feet lead the way, not paying attention to where I was going.

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

I was running low on provisions, and I still had no real clue where I was going, just following my feet. I am currently in some random forest in Iowa wandering around. I reached an area where there seemed to be an unnatural amount of forest life. I stumbled and ended up in front of a giant clearing with people bustling around it. There were plants rimming it,making it almost invisible.

I looked around and saw some people fighting with swords and other weapons, while others ate, some played sports, some seemed to converse with animals and a few were farming.

I was about to look at more things when I saw a centaur that seemed to have popped out of my textbooks.

"Hello, child." He said

"You're Pholus." I said bluntly. He smiled

"That is me."

"So..uh..I have no idea whats going on." I said awkwardly

"I should have you know the greek gods?" Pholus responded

"Yeah, we learned about them in history." I answered. Then it clicked. Centaurs, greek god related questions...

"The greek gods are real." I stated, a hint of shock in my voice. Pholus nodded and added

"And this is a camp for their children-at least the minor gods children."

"We will have to wait for your parent to claim you-meaning they will have to say you are their child." Pholus explained. Then a little flurry of snow came out of nowhere and in front of us was the lady from my mind, with the brown eyes, black hair, cold demeanor and she was wearing a silky white dress that held my attention and reminded me of snow somehow.

"Lady Khione."Pholus said with a bow

"She's my daughter."The woman said in a proud voice

"That explains the blizzard." I said. My mom nodded, then was gone with another flurry of snowflakes. Pholus lead me to a cabin made of white marble(if there is any other kind) with ice around it and yellow grass around it. The air was chilly, but to me, it was perfect-I don't think thats right. I walked in followed by Pholus, who actually seemed affected by the were white pine beds, filling the cabin with the smell of pines with fluffy white comforters that looked like snow and puffy white pillows.

I set my stuff on the bottom bunk of one bed before Pholus, who was waiting nervously outside where I met a girl with a warm aura

"Hello, I'm Gracie!" She said cheerily, but shyly.

And so began one of my best friendships and my tour of camp minor heroes...


	8. Chapter 8

**IM READING MAXIMUM RIDE IT RAWKS!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**ALISA POV **

Have you ever heard the saying, the more the merrier? Well, thats not always true. Me and Shane had been on the run from two dracaena this morning which we totally could have handled with the weapons our parents gave us, annd I should probably back track. On Shane's birthday, his dad and my mom came to us and Shane got a spear, Erotica, and a bunch of love arrows.(Obviously with a bow, too)

While I got a half dozen hunting daggers which I have strategically placed under my clothes.

Any way, back to the present, a bit after the dracanae started after us, they were met up with more monsters and it has been just getting worse. So forth me saying more is not always merrier. Me and Shane have been running for a while now, and we were just entering a forest near the Indiana and Illinois border followed by 3 dracaena, and a couple telkhines. We stumbled through the forest, one of us occasionally tripping and the other catching the former mentioned person, the whole time, the monsters getting closer.

Suddenly, one one of the telkhines disintegrated, leaving only a golden pile of dust and a gracefully curved throwing dagger with intricate golden designs on the handle and a lethally up turned blade made of bronze-celestial bronze then a dracaena went down, another dagger like the original lodged in its windpipe. One telkhine and one dracnaena left. Me and Shane went for the dracaena and left the mysterious force the telkhine.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw a girl with bushy, earthy brown hair,green, healthy grass colored eyes, black basketball shorts, a black tank-top and a short, athletic figure. She hit the ground lightly and rolled at the telkhine. She pulled out two hunting daggers and wielded them with an ice prick grasp, a sign of elementary fighting. Well, it was supposed to be, but she dispatched the monster before us, with a few skillful strokes and blocks, all the time flowing into different positions like water in a stream.

As soon as we wee done fighting, me and Shane turned to the girl. I looked at the girl closer.

Now I could see her hair was knotted and had dirt, her shorts had claw marks and her black tank-top that said 'Join the dark side, we have cookies!' had holes and a burn mark. Her eyes shined with what seemed ever-glowing happiness and she was just grinned at us.

As I examined the girl, she looked over me and Shane. I was highly relieved when she didn't give Shane a second glance or drool like most girls did.

"Parents." She stated. Shane gave her a look

"Cybele." She prompted.

"Terpsichore."I said

"Eros." And that was Shane. The girl looked me and Shen up and down quickly before starting off. After a few feet of her going and us not following, the girl turned around and beckoned for us to come. Shane shrugged to me and we followed.

Eventually, we reached a group of trees with a tarp hung between them. The girl walked in and we followed her, exchanging glances. The girl was kneeling next to a log with a chattering fluffy, brown squirrel with a puffy tail and white underside standing on two paws on it, nodding. Once the squirrels chirps stopped the girl stood up.

"Please stay here, there is food in there" She motioned to a stuffed bag "and you can use whatever you want, I have to settle a quick errand." The girl requested before turning to the squirrel

"Show me to the hunters, and to Phil too." She said and the squirrel took off, her streaking along behind it. As soon as she was gone Shane turned to me

"Are we really going to stay here?"

"There's food.."And its safer, the girl saved us, and she seems nice...But, why say that?

"True." He said hungrily before heading towards the food.I kinda feel bad since Shane is taking all her food and she saved us, but she left us alone, her fault. The girl returned fifteen minutes later, to me sitting on a log quietly and Shane with a mouth stuffed with food, like a squirrel or chipmunk. She smiled at me then doubled over,after looking at Shane, trying not to laugh; sometimes letting out chuckles before covering her mouth.

Finally she got a grip of herself, still lightly smiling.

"So...What was with the dracaena and telkhines?" She asked bluntly.

"The usual monster-demigod stuff." Shane replied.

"So, what was with the hunters and...Phil?" I asked, speaking of earlier.

"Eh, just some daughter of Cybele stuff." She replied dismissively.

"So, what are your names?" She asked curiously.

"Me Shane...she Alisa." Shane said jokingly. And he's already lost all seriousness...

If he had any to begin with.

"Oh..Me llamo Hillary!" She replied energetically, bouncing on the balls of her heels. I gave her a weird look that either looked like O.o or -_-

"I'm Hillary." She said in an exasperated tone and I smiled while Shane grinned.

"So how old are you guys?" She inquired

"We're both 14."Shane responded

"How about you?" I followed up

"I'm almost 12."Hillary said proudly.

"How long have you been on the run?" Shane asked. Causing me to slap him and hiss

"Its impolite to ask someone that!It's like asking old people their age!" Before I looked over at Hillary, who was tapping her finger sand staring at the sky with concentration.

"6 years, you?" She finally said

"Like, 1 year." I, responded this time.

"So, I saw you using an ice prick grip on your daggers, did you know there's a better way?"I asked, recalling when I saw her with her hunting daggers.

"There _is_ a different way, but I prefer the ice prick grip cause if someone grips my wrist to make me drop my dagger I can cut them." Hillary replied, showing me how she could twist the knives around.I nodded, dissing the subject.

Hillary glanced at the sky quickly.

"Do you guys wanna go to bed?" Shane yawned as I nodded. Hillary lead us into her 'house' and let me have the bed while taking the blanket and giving it to Shane. It was really sweet of her to sleep on the ground...

That was my last thought before drifting to sleep.

**sorry its so short!**


	9. Horrid AN

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

i was off fanfic for a while, cause I've had lots of sports, cello, and school and now all of my chapters that were around half finished are deleted, so I have to redo them, and it will probably be a while until my next update. I'm also getting a bit of writers block*winces* so if you have any ideas they will almost definitely be used, thanks!

~thisiscorinth


End file.
